Inquiry
Independence Harbor ---- :The land and sea meet uncertainly, salty blue ocean water giving way to thick hummocky estuary mud in a whisper of spent waves. The silt-laden waters of the Washington River snake out of the muck, pouring a fertile brown stain across the ocean. Sea birds with enormous wingspans wheel and cry like calligraphy against the sky. The long light wooden finger of the Independence Docks stretches out through a clear stretch of ocean with several small boats tied along it. It leads to a broad wooden platform of roughly split logs that's set on a patch of relatively dry ground and tethered against the lift of the tide. Upon this are some few wooden sheds and coils of rope, half-repaired boats and sailcloth. Crisp ocean scents struggle for dominance with brown organic decay and the smell of fresh wood. ---- NLS Raven ---- ::This 20 foot long sailboat has a long wooden deck, an external tiller, a small lean-to with seating for five, a tall mast, and a boom. An auxillary outboard motor is in the back in case the wind doesn't cooperate. Below, it houses a spartan sleeping room, a head, and some storage, focusing on the necessities of marine living. ---- Lucius walks into the harbour at a leasurely pace, hands in the pockets of his cargo pants. He is out enjoying the beautifully warm night, but looking for something specific apparently. He walks towards the harbour master. Shirtless and still slightly damp, Aadzrian stands staring out to sea, his lanky Timonae frame probably an odd sight out in the middle of New Luna. He doesn't appear to be paying much attention at first, but the sound of Lucius' approach does merit a quick glance, and then a nod. Lucius chats with the harbour master for a quick minute, patting the man on his back and tossing him a coin of some sort. He turns around and smiles back at Aadzrian. "Our favourite quack!" Chuckling, the man looks to the third pier and starts to head towards it. "Come with if ya like. Maybe you can tell the future of somebody I know." Aadzrian shrugs carelessly at that, trailing along with his hands behind his back "Am no quack, whet'er you believe or not. Can prove most likely if you wis to have prove. Who are you cur-ious about, t'en?" "Oh, an idiot cousin of yours. I just don't believe that the Gods speak to anybody, really, about people's futures. And if not that, then there's really no way I can see someone knowing them. But by all means, humour me about a moron drama queen Vollistan." Lucius rolls his eyes but doesn't seem to direct any ill emotion at Aad. He comes to a stop near the Raven. "Anyone on deck?" Aadzrian quirks a brow. "Man on crut-ches and woman doc-tor wit' him go inside. Are you talk of Volo.. Volo... bah. Scheur?" The Timonae folds his arms over a chest decorated with a few healing, scabbed-over claw scratches, and a good deal more old scars. "Read her fut-ure before, if t'at is who mean." "The Gods smile on you, Timonae. Enough to keep you survivin' after all those scraps. And enough to keep you smart." The Martian motions to Aad's wounds, crossing his arms over his worn looking LEGIO XV FERRATA shirt. He looks up at Jan. "Care to have a chat, Jantine?" Alandra is standing on the deck still near the ramp. She looks over at Lucius with a face blank of expression and offers a little wave then looks to Jan. "What about? And how long do you plan on taking? Wait until tomorrow if you aren't just telling me something " Jan says to Lucky still rather flat. He continues just glaring at the man. "Is not so much fun to run into psi block-er," remarks the Timonae conversationally. But that's all he says for the moment, hanging back and keeping a curious, almost watchful, eye on Lucius. "Well I first wanted to ask you how the leg was doing, but since you wanna dispense with the small talk... You roll with Scheur and her hubby, right? On a regular basis?" Lucius asks, tilting his head to the side. He reaches in his pocket for something but comes up empty handed and smiles a bit. He also returns Alandra's wave. He rolls his eyes at the Timonae. "This we can talk about after." Lan remains silent for now but does move closer to Jan taking his hand in hers and squeezing it lightly. Jan returns the hand squeeze gently as he glares at Lucky "My foot is fine. And if you're going to try and talk us into liking Norton or taking his side or whatever don't bother. He deserves it." Aadzrian continues to silently observe, brow wrinkling thoughtfully as his opalescent green eyes lazily dart between the various people up on deck. "Wow. Okay. I came here to talk and found a fight instead. I'm thrilled." Lucius decides to plough on, though. "Listen. I'd appreciate it if you get one of them to talk to me, or ask one of them to come talk to me as soon as they're able to. What happened, exactly? I've heard one side of the story. I'd like to hear the other." Alandra relaxes a bit and gives Jan's hand a light squeeze while offering a hopefully reassuring smile "No fights here " she says looking back to Lucius. "There was an ambulance outside the Dead fish. I wanted to see what was going on...see if I could help " she offers in explanation. "Not my fault you and the rest of the NLM are generally considered to be assholes." Jan replies to Lucius still flat. "If you want to talk to them they should be in Winston. If you need us to send them a message to let you talk to them we will." he says "And if that's all Lan and I are going to head below decks." quite serious. "Was t'ere whole time, before even Vol- ...Scheur come in," Aadzrian says abruptly. "Can ex-plain al, if you wis'. She should rest, any-way. Do not mind ex-plain so not be a worry." "I'm pretty sure I asked you if you could tell me the other side of the story, Jantine. Fairly nicely too, and since I wasn't the one doing whatever it was happened I don't see a very logical reason for you to get upset at me." Lucius looks from Jantine to his wife, pressing a thin smile on his lips. "You know what I mean, right? I'm not acerbating an issue I didn't start. You understand?" He nods at Aad but doesn't say anything else. Alandra nods to Lucius and leans in toward Jan whispering something in his ear. "I don't mind answering any questions you have " she says looking back to Lucius as she speaks now. You whisper, "Why are you being so difficult, love? He's being reasonable. Don't complicate the situation, please." to Jantine. "I'm not upset with you over /this/ Lucius but there's plenty of other things I have reason to be upset with you about." Jan replies flatly to Lucky. He shakes his head to Lan whispering something back to her before he hobbles over towards the ropes securing the Raven to the pier. He puts the crutches to the side kneels and begins to untie them. Jantine whispers: I'm not dealing with another asshole from the militia right now. Disregarding the arguments- or perhaps tactfully taking no notice of them- the Timonae folds his hands behind his back and begins. "Mar-tin, Nor-ton and I at bar, drink-ing. I say to Nor-ton, half want get you mad, see how you act when mad. T'en Scheur walks in, Nor-ton says "Is one t'ere who made me mad," and turn on psi block-er sudden-ly. Her aura, flare white and red, she tel him shut it off or she press charges. He does not shut off, gets up and leave wit' it on stil. T'ings calm a moment, aura green, t'en white... ripple go down, over belly." He gestures vaguely at his stomach, in the region where a baby would be... if he were female, anyway. "Mar-tin cal Mar-cus, ambu-lance arrive, she pre-pared to go. As she going, Nor-ton come back wit psi-blocker hid-den but stil on, one last scream, she go. Her man stop contract-ions, t'ough, she is all right today." "Forget it then. Since you have the emotional capacity of a three year old and the social intelligence of a crack addled homeless man, talking to you is obviously a waste of my time. I really thought that as men, we could sit down, have a beer and be reasonable. But now I'm pretty well convinced that my earlier opinion of you holds true." Lucius shakes his head. "You're a big fucking baby, and your emotional insecurity makes you angry at everybody else. It's also why you bounced out of the Militia, because you couldn't hold yourself together. It's why, /unless/ you fix yourself, you're going to bounce out of every other position of responsibility in your life and be a big fucking failure. If I were you, I'd take a long hard look at myself and see what kind of changes I'd need to make. Knowing you though, you'll probably wallow in your own self pity and cry yourself to sleep. Good fucking luck prosecuting Norton, you jackass. Psi blocker use is a misdemeanour, a civil crime with a little fine attached to it. It's not fucking harassment. It didn't cause that idiot Vollistan to give birth prematurely. Her own axiety caused her that, and your own anxiety causes you to be a stupid fucking twerp. It must be one of those Watcher things, a diseased infection that spreads among you guys. But maybe not." He snorts at Jantine and Alandra. "You'll probably just feed the fire by telling him he's alright." Then he looks at Aad. "Right. Psi blockers don't do that. I've spoken to a bunch of psis who have been around them. It takes /hours/ to feel any sort of pain, and even then it's a minor pain. I've seen psis wearing the fucking blockers. Don't give me that load of bullshit, because science says otherwise." Martin comes strollin in off the Landing Pad. He is smoking a cancer stick and he is holding a folder. He spots his fellow Martian and begins to jog towards him. Alandra gives a polite yet strained smile "Have a good night " she says with a little wave. "Since I did nothing to you yet you choose to attack me verbally you may direct any other questions you have to my attorney. Until then have a pleasant evening and I hope you find what you are looking for especially if it is a better attitude." From outside the ship, Jan just gets the boat untethered and stands. He heads over to the tiller sits and takes the Raven out. From outside the ship, OOC Martin says, "Damn now I don't get to piss them off......." Giggle Kitten Alandra wavies! Giggle Kitten Alandra says, "Hope I don't cause you too much trouble with Norton." From outside the ship, Aadzrian scratches at the back of his neck, with a slow, confused shrug where he stands on the dock. "Wel..." he replies to Lucius, "I know and say only wat I see, yes? Could be jus t'at she is weak at moment, not psi blocker. Know not'ing of such t'ings myself. Do know it was on- does not hurt me, but can feel it jus little- and she in pain. Was also told is ass-ault to have on wit'in twenty feet of tele-path." "No, you didn't, but your idiot husband is so bitter with resentment that it simmers over the edge of the pot without even being expressed in words." Lucius says to Alandra, coldly. "I came here with the best fucking attitude in the world. I'm not the one who caused this shit. Since you offer your unconditional support even when he's blatantly wrong and stupid about his own fucking attitude, you deserve about as much respect as he does. When you back up and become a rational person, then we can talk like adults. Until then you're a child to me and, basically, the rest of the world." He shakes his head. "No. It's not assault. That's nice creative interpretation. It's a civil offence. It's a misdemenour. It's like not picking up your dog's shit in the park." He nods at Martin and walks towards the pad. Category:Classic New Luna logs Category:Classic Non-Arc logs